Workspace-Meepo
---- Summary Mini Stats for Combat StatsBDina/B - Deva Artificer-Warlord 8 Passive Perception 22, Passive Insight 22 AC 23, Fort 17, Reflex 22, Will 24 HP 59/59, Bloodied 29, Surge Value 14, Surges 7/7 Speed 6, Initiative +12 Action Points: 1, color=redSecond Wind []/color At-Will Powers: color=GreenMagic Weapon/color, color=GreenCommander's Strike/color Encounter Powers: color=redProvocative Order []/color, color=redShocking Feedback []/color, color=redArc Infusion []/color, color=redMemory of a Thousand Lifetimes []/color, color=redUse Vulnerability []/color, color=redCurative Admixture []/color, color=redInspiring Word []/color, color=redAdaptive Stratagem []/color, color=redAnimate Helper []/color, color=redBold Victory Armor []/color Daily Powers: color=grayPunishing Eye []/color, color=grayDestructive Surprise []/color, color=grayMireva's Revelation []/color, color=grayPower Jewel []/color/sblock Fluff Description: She is tall and slender with alabaster skin banded with royal blue. Like most of her kind, her eyes are solid white orbs. She is dressed in white robes over leather armor. Several spears are arrayed on her back, except for the nearly 8 foot long one she carries in her hands. Around her neck is a golden holy symbol of Mireva. Background: This life is brand new for Dina, but the thousands of past existences have all had one goal in common. To document her experiences for posterity. A great many of her past life works now reside in the Library at Daunton, and many more still wait to be discovered. Hooks: Experience, learn, record. Discover new knowledge and pass down what she knows to others. Math Attributes Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses Hit Points Surges per Day 7 (Class 6 + Con 1) Senses and Reactions Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= }} Skills Languages Allarian, Draconic, Eladrin, Dwarven Feats 1st: Divine Secretkeeper - Multiclass Invoker; Requires: Int 13, Wis 13; Benefit: You gain training in the Arcana skill, the History skill, or the Religion skill. You gain the invoker’s Ritual Casting class feature. In addition, you can wield invoker implements. 2nd: Lend Might - Requires: Warlord; Benefit: When an ally makes an attack granted by one of your warlord powers to attack an enemy adjacent to you, that ally gains a +1 bonus to the attack roll. 4th: Battle Intuition - Requires: Deva; Benefit: You can use your Wisdom modifier in place of your Dexterity modifier to determine your initiative bonus. Additionally, you gain a +2 feat bonus to initiative checks. 5th: Versatile Expertise - Benefit: Choose a weapon group (Spears) and an implement type (Staff). You gain a +1 feat bonus to attack rolls both when using a weapon from the chosen group and when using an implement of the chosen type. The bonus increases to +2 at 11th level and +3 at 21st level. Special: You can take this feat more than once. Each time you take this feat, choose a different weapon group and a different implement type. 6th: Superior Will - Prerequisite: Wisdom 15 or Charisma 15 Benefit: You gain a +2 feat bonus to Will. This bonus increases to +3 at 11th level and +4 at 21st level. In addition, if you are dazed or stunned, you can make a saving throw at the start of your turn to end that effect, even if the effect doesn’t normally end on a save. 8th: Jack of All Trades - Prerequisite: Intelligence 13 Benefit: You gain a +2 feat bonus to untrained skill checks. Background Benefit Deva - Brink of Enlightenment (+2 Arcana) (PH2) Theme Scholar 1st: Eladrin Language (Elven equivalent in L4W), Use Vulnerability power 5th: Dwarven Language, Nature Training Race Features Deva *Average Height: 6'1" - 6'6" *Average Weight: 175 - 280 *Ability scores: +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma or +2 Intelligence *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 squares. *Vision: Normal *Languages: Common, choice of two others *Skill Bonuses: +2 History, +2 Religion. *Astral Majesty: You have a +1 bonus to all defenses against attacks made by bloodied creatures. *Astral Resistance: You have resistance to necrotic damage and radiant damage equal to 5 + one-half your level. *Immortal Origin: Your spirit is native to the Astral Sea, so you are considered an immortal creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. *Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes: You have the memory of a thousand lifetimes power. Class Features Hybrid Artificer *Role: Leader. *Power Source: Arcane. *Key Abilities: Intelligence, Constitution, Wisdom *Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather. *Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, simple ranged. *Implement: Rods, staffs, wands *Bonus to Defense: +1 Fortitude, +1 Will. *Hit Points at 1st Level: 6 + Constitution Score. *Hit Points per Level Gained: 2.5 *Healing Surges per Day: 3 *Class Skills: Arcana (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Dungeoneering (Wis), Heal (Wis), History (Int), Perception (Wis), Thievery (Dex). *Class features: Healing Infusion (Hybrid) *Hybrid Talent Options: Arcane Empowerment or Arcane Rejuvenation. Hybrid Warlord *Role: Leader. *Power Source: Martial. *Key Abilities: Strength, Intelligence, Charisma *Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail; light shields. *Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged. *Bonus to Defense: +1 Fortitude, +1 Will. *Hit Points at 1st Level: 6+ Constitution Score. *Hit Points per Level Gained: 2.5 *Healing Surges per Day: 3.5 *Class Skills: Athletics (Str), Diplomacy (Cha), Endurance (Con), Heal (Wis), History (Int), Intimidate (Cha). *Class features: Inspiring Word (Hybrid), Warlord Leadership *Hybrid Talent Options: Commanding Presence (Hybrid) or Warlord Armor Proficiency. Equipment Normal load: 100 lb. Wishlist *Mireva's (Ioun's) Revelation - Level 8 Divine Boon''' ' *Gauntlets of Remote Action or Sure Shot Gloves - Level 9 Hands *Rituals Tracking 'Treasure' Starting Gold: 100 gp Kolloseum: Chieftain's Longspear + 1, 287 gp - Enchantment Transferred to Spear. Catastrophe Philosopher's Crown, Healer's Brooch +1, Bold Victory Leather Armor +1, 1441 gp Time Gold for Retirement of Finnean Fairhand 6 units @ level 5 + 2 units @ level 6 = 2796 + 1252 = 4048 gp. Rift in a Bag: 1436 gp Spent 1 DM Credit @ level 6: 626 gp A Knight in d'Argent Manor: (Ioun's) Mireva's Revelation divine boon (level 8), 6513 gp Sold Philosopher's Crown: 520 gp '''Total GP Earned:' 14971 gp Spent: Leather Armor 25 gp Longspear 10 gp 4 Javelins 20 gp Adventurer's Kit 15 gp Holy Symbol 10 gp Ritual Book 50 gp Amanuensis 20 gp Comprehend Language 50 gp Water Walk 100 gp Rare Herbs 100 gp Alchemical Reagents 450 gp - Spent 25 gp worth Transfer Enchantement 175 gp Spear 5 gp Shortspear of Evil Undone +2 5000 gp Comrades' Succor 150 gp Mystic Salves 40 gp Seek Rumor 50 gp Eye of Alarm 100 gp Last Sight Vision 100 gp Arcane Lock 150 gp Magic Circle 250 gp Upgrade Healer's Brooch to +2 3360 gp --------------------------------------- Total 10070 gp Remaining: 4901 gp XP Kolloseum: 2841 xp Catastrophe 2982 xp Player Credits from Retired PC Finnean Fairhand 2865 xp Rift in a Bag: 984 xp Spent 1 DM Credit @ level 6: 417 xp A Knight in d'Argent Manor: 4786 xp Total XP: 14875 xp Changes Level 2: Gained Adaptive Stratagem (Warlord Utility 2), Lend Might (Feat) Level 3: Gained Phantasmal Henchman (Artificer Attack 3) Level 4: Gained Battle Intuition (Feat), +1 Int/+1 Wis Level 5: ''' Gained Destructive Surprise (Warlord Attack 1), Retrained Phantasmal Henchman (Artificer Attack 3) to Shocking Feedback (Artificer Attack 3), Versatile Expertise - Spear/Staff (Bonus Feat) '''Level 6: Gained Animate Helper (Artificer Utility 6), Superior Will (Feat) Level 7: Gained Arc Infusion (Artificer Attack 7) Level 8: Gained Jack of All Trades (Feat), +1 Int/+1 Wis